Sons of Yolan
Sons of Yolan is a fanfiction made by Matrixpretty, which is about 500 years after Dragon Ball United Saiyans 3. In this time, Vegeta is a better planet with a good king named Yolan, he is killed by his soldier and he takes the throne. His sons must avenge him by training on Planet Earth. Prolouge After our heros from the United Saiyans have killed King Cold and restored peace to the universe and bring back thier home planet and the people who were killed by Frieza. The Saiyans found this odd, because they thought they died. Bardock had went back to Vegeta and got annoyed at how no one listened to him. As for Turles and Nappa they pulled off a Fighting Academy. For our heroes in Earth, Goku had started training with his growing son Goten, who reached Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta did the same with Trunks. Now, 500 years later, Yolan is king of Planet Vegeta and is doing well. Then his wife had 3 sons, Kino, Keitaro and Juri. Yolan's wife had then died 6 months after Juri was born. Chapter 1: I Hate My Name In a gravity room, 2 kids were fighting amongst each other. The kid with an black gi had a crown and he had started beating the other one up. "Juri, you can stop!" shouted the kid. Juri had stopped and dropped him to the floor. Juri then left the palace and then was walking in the streets. People began pointing at him. "All hail Princess Juri!" shouted a citizen. Everyone started laughing at him and Prince Juri started walking by annoyed with the people who made fun of him. He wanted to control his rage and he couldn't, then Juri started powering up his ki, blowing everyone away. At the Royal Palace, Juri started running towards his father and hit the table. "Son, what are you doing?" said King Yolan. "Dad, I want to change my name!" shouted Juri. "What's wrong with your name?" asked Yolan. "It's a girls name, my name is Juri!" shouted Juri. "Alright then." muttered Yolan. Juri began to smile and jumped up. "Yeah!" cheered Juri. In a court Juri was talking to a judge. "Why should you change your name?" asked the judge. "Because it's silly." said Juri. "In what way is it silly?" asked the judge. "The name Juri belongs to a girl!" shouted Juri angrily. "And in what way do they make fun of you?" asked the judge. "Seeing as I am Prince Juri, they call me..." said Juri stopping himself. "What is it child?" asked the judge. "Princess Juri." muttured Juri. Everyone in the courtroom began to laugh, but not Yolan and Juri. "THAT'S IT!" shouted Juri stomping on the floor. Everyone then went in to a shock, The judge looked at Juri in a stare. "You don't do that in a courtroom Princess." laughed the judge. "You've done it now." sighed Yolan. Juri then got annoyed at the judge, then he grabbed her shirt and threw her out of the building. Juri ran towards her quickly and then started punching her. "Don't make fun of your prince!" shouted Juri. The next day, in the Palace dining, Yolan, Juri, Keitaro and Kino are eating breakfast. "Juri how was court?" asked Kino laughing. "Did you beat the judge?" laughed Keitaro. "It was fine and my names Jure now." said Jure eating quickly. Chapter 2: Yolan is Killed In the Royal Palace, Yolan sits on his throne, while his sons, Jure, Keitaro and Kino are with the crowd. "All hail King Yolan!" shouted a guard. "Kin-" said the people before being interupted by Yolan. "No, there is no need, this is only a short announcement." interrupted Yolan. Everyone kept quiet for a while, then Kino turns towards his brother. "How long do you think this will take?" asked Kino whispering. Keitaro then heard the whisper and turned to send back. "Don't be rude, dad told us that this will be the day that father gives our wishes." said Keitaro. "I am giving my sons something special today." said Yolan. "I better get the heir to the throne!" Keitaro thinking. "Kino, I am making you heir to the throne." Yolan said delightfully. "What?" asked Keitaro annoyed. Kino walks to his father quickly, Yolan then put his hands on Kino's forhead and Kino moves away. "Keitaro, I give you a grand orange gi, which makes you light on your feet." said Yolan. Keitaro walks to his father and takes the gi. "I want my weakest guard Sagura to give the present to Jure." said Yolan. Sagura walks to Jure giving him a key to a spaceship, then he walks off annoyed and angry. "My own ship!" shouted Jure. Jure finally walked towards his father. Then everyone began to cheer and leave. After the ceromony, Yolan and his sons headed to the living room. Jure and Keitaro were watching TV. They were watching a documentary called Saiyan Reunion. Yolan and Kino were dressing in to Saiyan armour. "Me and Kino are heading to Kakabat for a meeting to discuss about the shipping crisis and don't tell anyone where I am." said Yolan. Yolan and Kino set off to Kakabat. Keitaro is still angry at his dad, Jure notices he's angry. "Why are you angry?" asked Jure. "Because I should have been King after dad." replied Keitaro. "Kei, Kino is older, as they say in the books oldest gets the throne." said Jure. "But I'd be fit as a King!" shouted Keitaro angry. A doorbell rings and then rings as fast as a cheetah. Keitaro opens the door and see's Sagura. "Where's your dad?" asked Sagura. "I can't tell you." said Keitaro. "Well, can you give me your scouter?" asked Sagura. "Okay then." replied Keitaro. Keitaro looked at the counter and passed Sagura his scouter. Keitaro closed the door and Sagura put the scouter on. "Idiot!" shouted Sagura. 10 hours later, Kino comes back from home. "Where's dad?" asked Jure. "Dad's dead!" shouted Kino sad. Chapter 3: The Destruction of the Saiyan Union Keitaro hits his floor angrily. "Why did Dad die!" shouted Jure. Kino turns on the television and switches to news. There is a news reporter standing in the Royal Palace. "King Yolan has died by someone and also because of his death, Sagura is now King." said the reporter. "What?" asked Kino confused. They all began to get confused, the swirling confusion was weirding them. "Kino, weren't you supposed to be king?" asked Jure. "I know, but this is shocking." replied Kino stunned. In the fields of Vegeta, an army of Saiyans are fighting the Saiyan Union. A SU(Saiyan Union) punches a SA(Saiyan Army) then the SU fires a large energy blast which kills him. Then another SU is battling SA, the SU is kicks him in the stomach and he falls down. The SA gets up and starts to punch him in the face four times, next he kicks him in the air and he flies up, the combo is finished when the SU charges up a Super Destruction Wave which kills most of the SA's. SU falls on the floor hurt. "YEAH!" shouting all the SU's. "We won!" shouted an SU. Then someone falls shocked and everyone else does when more soldiers come at them. Then, 4 Saiyans have 2 Great Apes chanied together. Then some SU's start to run away from the Great Apes. The 4 Saiyans release the Great Apes, who start to fire bright blue powerballs, which kills a majority of SU's. Two Saiyans one wearing a black top and the other wearing a saiyan uniform face the great apes head to head. The first one fires large finger beam to the great apes tail, which falls off. The second one, does a Menizuka on the Great Ape. And the Great Aple falls on top of the other Great Ape and because of how tall this one is, the second Great Ape starts to suffocate and die. The Two unnamed Saiyans leave the scene and head out. At Yolan's house they are watching the news. "The Saiyan Union are now dead because of Sagura!" shouted the reporter. "What!" shouted Kino. Jure gets frustrated. "I'm going to kill Sagura for killing dad and whoever told him where he was." said Keitaro. "Before we do that we have to find the remaining members." said Jure. Chapter 4: Restart and Memories The Sons of Yolan leave their house and start the walk to Farha. "What are we doing again?" asked Jure. "We're going to Saiyan Union and restarting it again." answered Kino. "I call leader!" shouted Keitaro cheefully. Kino turned to Keitaro and looked like he didn't care if Keitaro was leader. Still walking to Western Vegeta, their stomach rumbles and then they sit down. "Food!" they all shouted tiredly. Then, they see free food and they eat loads of it. They reach Farha and see the destroyed base of the Saiyan Union. "Woah, this place is wrecked." said Jure. Jure runs towards and sees the two Saiyans that beat the two Great Apes. Jure smilled at them and looked as if they were friends. "It's been a long time guys." said Jure. "Yeah, it has Jure." said Wire. "Where's my money!" shouted Jure angrily. "Where's my Scouter! shouted Wire. Alpine looked at them about to laugh. "You guys always fight, that's why you're my friends." said Alpine. Kino and Keitaro walked to destroyed base. "Jure, did you find something..." said Kino worried. Kino looks at Alpine and notices her. "No, it's Alpine, she's the one who killed my girflriend!" thought Kino. Kino got annoyed at Alpine and looked at her angry. Alpine also gave faces at Kino. Then the two started powering up. "Stop it both of you, we are restarting the Union!" shouted Keitaro annoyed. They both stoped powering up and Keitaro looks at everyone. "Alright, we want to kill Sagura and the person who told him where our dad was!" shouted Keitaro. "Yeah!" shouted everyone. "I've also noticed something, we aren't strong enough to kill him." said Kino. "So we train here!" shouted Keitaro. "An even bigger problem is that his soldiers are looking for the 3 princes." said Wire. "We take training on another planet then..." said Keitaro embarrased. "Thank God were on Farha, Dad left my ship at Drullen." said Jure. The Saiyan Union prepare for a trip to another planet on Jure's ship, Jure is piloting. The engienes go on and the ship starts gain altitude. Next the ship leaves Vegeta's orbit and goes into space. "So where should we go?" asked Alpine. "Earth." answered Keitaro. "Why Earth?" asked Kino. "Because, story has it that a Saiyan landed there and was sent to destroy it his name was Kakarot and that's how we got Kakabot, next when that Saiyan grew, his brother came and so did his dad, then they went to Namek to stop the World Trade Orginisation." said Keitaro. "Radoon is Raditz, Vegale is Vegeta, Trunkstown is Trunks, Goten Island is Goten, Jomdock is Bardock, Turppa is Nappa and Turles together." continued Jure. "Yes, anyways, the Saiyans went Super Saiyan and killed Frieza, then they went to Earth and killed some androids and Gohan who was Kakarot's son, really his name was Goku, Gohan mastered the form of Super Saiyan 2 but then slacked and Goten was born who was the second son of Goku and he killed Cooler with his fathers Super Saiyan 2 help. Also they went to Cold to end the terror and they revived Planet Vegeta, everyone who was there, then to put things that would have happened in Vegeta except the horrible stuff and have memory of them killing Frieza and everyone else." said Keitaro. "Why don't we go Namek then?" asked Wire. "Well Wire, we can't because Nameks having a civil war." said Keitaro. Chapter 5: Fatherly Voice The Saiyan Union arrives at Planet Earth. Gently, Jure's ship touches the Earth's surface. The ship hatch opens and they all jump out the ship. They all stare at Earth in amazement. "This more developed than our planet!" said Kino amazed. Some humans come towards them with food. "Hello Saiyans!" said a human. "How do you know what we are?" asked Keitaro. "Saiyan's came round 500 years ago, so your our friends now." the other human said. The the third human had gave them a large plate of food to eat. "Eat well." he said. The humans then disapear. "That was weird, but lets EAT! cheered Wire. The Saiyans started eating the food the humans gave them and finished it later. At a large field the Saiyan Union are settling houses on Earth. Kino comes to them and has a capsule. "I just bought one of these, apparently the person who made the company his daughter married Vegeta." said Kino. Kino pops the capsule and throws it and 3 houses appear. "Now before we settle we must train." said Keitaro. "Don't train together." someone said. They all began to get confused. "Who is this?" asked Keitaro. "It's me dad, I'm talking to New King Kai." he said. "Father, I've missed you!" shouted Jure happily. "I'm still dead, I'm in New King Kai's planet, anyways, train with Doshida, Doshina and Kunar, they are Saiyan Hybrids, all 3 ancestors of Half Saiyans, Goten, Gohan and Trunks." said Yolan. Everyone was smilling, because they get to meet the people who knew those Saiyans. So everyone began to depart and go their ways. But Wire and Alpine wanted to train with each other. Jure went with Kunar, the ancestor of Goten. Kino went with Doshida, the ancestor of Gohan. Keitaro went with Doshina the ancestor of Trunks. Chapter 6: The Agile Master Jure is flying(Jure is first because, Kunar is very quick to get to.), he begins stop flying and looks around. "I forgot about my scouter!" shouted Jure reaching into his pockets. Jure quickly grabs his scouter and puts it on, then he notices and starts to read the powerlevel. "5,412 powerlevel, No wait a minute, let's set it to Agility Level I think." Jure said in his mind. Jure sets it to Agility Level and the Powerlevel with 5,412 has 270 Agility Level. Next he checks the another one which has 8,900 Agility Level. "That must be Kunar." said Jure. Jure sets of into the air to a very large island with a big house in the middle. Jure looks at the big house in the middle. "What is that?" asked Jure. Jure spots someone with combed long black hair and a blue gi that says 'Goten'. Jure lands down and the person looks at him. "So your Jure, as you know I'm Kunar." he said. "So what do we do first?" asked Jure. "First, I must test you in battle." said Kunar. "Okay then!" shouted Jure powering up his ki. Jure sends a kick straight and Kunar, but he frontflips over the kick and turns around to kick Jure on the floor. "Ow." Jure said scrathing his hair. Jure gets up on his feet again, Kunar turns his back on him, Jure flies up and without making a sound he rapidly fires Energy Blasts at him. Kunar backflips and starts to lightly jump on the energy blasts. "How do you do that!?" asked Jure shocked. "I saw it coming." said Kunar kicking Jure in the face. Jure doesn't fall down but his face drops. "How can you sense?" asked Jure. "I've developed training to sense you and you also must be agile." answered Kunar. "How long will that take?" asked Jure. "10 years of course, or we can take the dangerous way." said Kunar. "The dangerous way!" shouted Jure happy. "What a weirdo." said Kunar under his breath. Kunar put on some blue gloves and slapped Jure across the whole island. After a while, Jure recovers and then looks at his power. "I don't feel different." said Jure confused. Jure then notices that he can sense ki. "Great, I can sense ki, I've found Kunar!" shouted Jure flying across. Jure sees Kunar and lands down. "Ready for round 2?" asked Kunar. "Yeah!" shouted Jure happily. Jure then dropped his scouter and breaks it across the floor. Kunar starts the battle by trying to kick Jure in the face, but Jure jumps on his legs and runs on them and puches Kunar in the stomach. Jure jumps off Kunar and lets him fall down. Kunar gets up and then charges up an attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Kunar firing the ki at Jure. Jure jumps up thinking that it will come straight at him but instead it curves and hits Jure. Jure then falls down and gets back up. "What the hell was that for!" shouted Jure annoyed. "For not using your instincts." said Kunar. Chapter 7: Kino's Speedy Training Kino would be in the air searching for the highest level. Knowing that he can sense ki already he feels Doshida's ki. "That must be him." Kino said. Kino flies down ans and sees someone with black short hair and a orange gi that says 'Gohan'. "Hi Kino." Doshida said. "So what do we do first?" asked Kino determined. "We race, so I can test your speed." replied Doshida. Kino and Doshida both took a stand, next they both starting running, Doshida was far in the lead. "How does he run so fast?" asked Kino. Doshida had crossed the finish line, then Kino crossed it late. "You lack speed."said Doshida. "I'm the fastest out of my brothers!" shouted Kino annoyed. "Then they must be pretty slow." replied Doshida. "Before we train again, can we eat?" asked Kino. At Doshida's house, Kino and Doshida are eating very fast and messy. Kino stuffed himself through the whole noodle plate while Doshida ate most of the chicken. Both them got up and went outside to continue their training. "Are you sure this is safe?"asked Kino shouting. "Yes, it is, I'm gonna fire ki blasts at you and you must dodge them!" shouted Doshida. "That's not safe!" shouted Kino angry. "Don't worry, you just have run as fast as you can!" shouted Doshida. As the time Kino started running Doshida started firing ki blasts at him. "Alright, all I gotta do is raise my ki and and become much faster." said Kino. Kino started powering up while dodging the ki blasts. "KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Doshida firing the attack at Kino. The Kamehameha wave curves at Kino but Kino goes the other way to dodge it. After, Kino flies up to Doshida and they both start rapidly firing ki blasts at each other. The blasts continue to collide with each other, but Kino powers up even more and starts to win Doshida, who is sent flying into a pillar of rock. "Training finished!" said Doshida hurt before sliding down. At Planet Vegeta, Saiyans are seen being made to work. In the Royal Palace, Sagura is smilling evily because of the power he's got. Sagura stands up from the throne and looks at every Saiyan. "I want every Saiyan to capture people from each planet, except the Planets that are having Civil Wars." said Sagura. Chapter 8: Strength Evolved Keitaro is near Doshina's village, Keitaro flies down when seeing Doshina. "Why did I choose the girl, this should have been funny for Jure, but not me." Keitaro said in his mind annoyed. Keitaro looks at the girl Doshina, who has short purple hair and a brown gi that says 'Trunks'. Doshina is a little weirded out. "How can you be able to fly in this gravity?" asked Doshina. "It's lower than ours, so it shouldn't be hard." replied Keitaro. "Alright, Kei, I'm all about strength, so you have to be able to make hard punches." Doshina said in fighting stance. Keitaro also went in a fighting stance, he began to wait for Doshina to attack. "I'm waiting, Ladies first to make the move." said Keitaro. "No, I want you to hit me, to see how hard your punches are." replied Doshina. Keitaro powered up his ki to go and hit her. When Keitaro punched Doshina, the punch had looked like it had no effect at all. "What?" wondered Keitaro. Keitaro kicked Doshina in the stomach which, like the punch had no effect at all. Keitaro fell tired, he couldn't not hurt Doshina. "I can't hurt a girl, this means I can't avenge my father." said Keitaro angry. Keitaro kept banging the floor as hard as he can and he broke 10 meters deep on the ground. "No way, my power, so my anger got me stronger." he continued. Doshina went into a fighting stance again. "This time I'm going to fight!" she exclaimed. Keitaro and Doshina began to fight as Keitaro kicked Doshina, she was sent flying in the air, next Keitaro flew as fast as a falcon and started brutaly punching Doshina as hard as he could. After, he fires a Full Powered Energy Wave at Doshina. She is on the ground, then Keitaro flies down and looks at her. "Terrible girl!" shouted Keitaro. Doshina got up and was really annoyed at Keitaro. "Stop making fun of me because I'm a girl!!!" shouted Doshina. Doshina rushed towards Keitaro, as Keitaro was going to kick her, Doshina had vanished in a flash. Keitaro looks around confused. Then, Doshina knees Keitaro in the back, causing excessvive pain to his back, this move also sends him flying. Finally, to top it off, Doshina begins to charge blue ki from her hands, next she puts it together and splits them apart verticaly, turning the ki to a line. "NAAAAA-RAAAAAAN-DEEEEEE-HAAAAA-KAAAI-UUUUUUUU-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-BUUUUUUUUU!" shouted Doshida firing the attack at Keitaro. The attack hits Keitaro and only for a while. Chapter 9: Back to Vegeta In Kunar's Island, Jure is standing still and concentrating ki. "Alright, I've got it!" Jure cheered. Next, Kino, Keitaro, Wire and Alpine are freaked out. "Jure are you dead?" asked Keitaro. "No, silly, I'm alive, I learned a technique where I'm able to talk to you from my mind, but anyways, meet me at the place we landed." said Jure. "Okay, we will." everybody said. Everyone starts to fly up and start flying to the landing site. "I want to kill the person who told Sagura that dad was at Kakabot." said Keitaro in his mind. At the landing site, Jure is the first to land. Next, Wire and Alpine are next to land. "Hey, guys." said Jure smilling. Wire and Alpine were holding hands as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Then Kino is above them all annoyed. "They must boyfriend and girlfriend, she killed mine, now I'll kill hers!" shouted Kino in his mind. Kino started to fire five quick energy blasts. Wire quickly dodges it and rapidly,Kino flies down and drops his powelevel and acts as if nothing happened. Wire looks back and sees nothing. "Atleast I didn't die." he said smilling at Alpine. "I wouldn't want you to lose me." Kino walks out of the forest along with Keitaro and they all look at each other. Everyone begins to climb the ship. Then, everyone puts on their seatbelts and Jure starts the engienes. "Fruuush" the engine roared. The ship begins to levitate and then leaves Earth's orbit and enters space. The ship enters Vegeta's orbit and lands on Goten Island. People are seen farming and start to cheer for them. "I guess they like us." said Kino waving. They all step out the ship, then a black ki is thrown at the farmers and it kills them. 7 Saiyans look towards them all and they all get annoyed. "No one praises anyone but Sagura!" shouted Bio Saiyan 3.142. The Saiyan Union all rush at all of them except from Wire. "KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Wire firing the blue ki wave at Bio Saiyan 3.142. Bio Saiyan 3.142 dodged the ki attack but the Kamehameha wave curved at 3.142 and killed him. The Saiyan Union kill the 6 remaining guards. Sagura appears to them and looks to them evily. Chapter 10: Keitaro's Answer: Himself! Sagura looks at Saiyan Union at disgust and they don't notice he is behind them. "I guess I have to power up." said Sagura smilling evily. The evil Saiyan king started to power up as hard as he could and then everyone began to feel it. "Is that him?" asked Alpine shocked. The Saiyan Union were shocked at Sagura's powerlevel. Next, they all turned around to see Sagura firing yellow rapid ki blasts at them. Kino is the first to fly up at Sagura, as Kino punches him in the chin, Sagura feels his chin. "What was that?" asked Sagura. "An attack." replied Kino. "Do better next time!" shouted Sagura. Sagura sends a kick straight down Kino, thus, sending Kino to the floor. As Kino is plummenting to the floor, the rest of the Saiyan Union begins to attack. Sagura stretches his arms out and fires a bright yellow ki wave from his hands and sends it straight at Jure. But, Jure stands on the blast gently, Jure backflips in the air and kicks him in the face, ultimatly hurting it. Alpine uses her elbows to break Sagura's back and sends him to the floor, but Alpine rushes quickly and rapidly sends punches and kicks to Sagura. Kino gets up and straight away flies rapidly at Sagura. Kino puts his hand on the air and charges ki. Kino's ki begins to increase. "NOW!" shouted Kino. Falling quickly, Kino slams his head at Sagura, who is sent flying to Keitaro. Keitaro grabs Sagura and punches him twice in the face. Then the Saiyan Union go to Keitaro. Everyone starts to strecth their arms straight out towards Sagura and charge a great deal of ki. "Now you tell who told you where my father was!" shouted Keitaro. "GAAAAAA-LIIIIIIIII-CCCCCC GUUUUUUUUUN!" they all shouted firing the ki blast at Sagura. The Super Galic Gun had also sended a large friendly smoke. Sagura walks through the smoke and looks at Keitaro. "It was you!" shouted Sagura smilling evily. Keitaro is shocked and stares in pain. Chapter 11: The Legend Is Back Keitaro stills stands in the air in shock. Sagura looks at Jure and Kino. "You two wanna kill your brother?" asked Sagura. Kino and Jure are shocked aswell, while Wire and Alpine are confused. "No." said Jure. "What, he killed your dad, don't you feel angry?" asked Sagura. "I don't care no more." replied Jure hanging his head down. "I'm angry but this doesn't mean I should take on the brother I wish I never had." said Kino. Keitaro gets a little angry Kino's words. "Thank you my brothers, now lets beat him!" shouted Keitaro. Sagura looks at the Saiyan Union, then he points his fingers at Kino and Jure and shoots purple ki from it. "Die!" shouted Sagura. The attack had impaled Jure and Kino. "Their dead?" wondered Keitaro. "Not yet, but they will be." said Sagura. "They were the only thing I had!" shouted Keitaro crying. Keitaro's ki started to rise up rapidly. "What's this!"asked Sagura shocked. "I can't forgive you for this." said Keitaro crying softly. "I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" repeated Keitaro loudly. Keitaro's hair started to flash gold, then when Keitaro had finished powering up, a white brite light had shone upon Goten Island. Keitaro's hair had turns gold, his eyes were blue. "NO NO NO NOOOO!" shouted Sagura. "What?" asked Keitaro. "Your hair it's gold!" shouted Sagura. "Oh, why is that such a threat?" asked Keitaro. "Because, your a Super Saiyan!" replied Sagura loudly. "What's a Super Saiyan, I'm going to check the books after this!" shouted Keitaro. As Sagura started to run, Keitaro chased up to him quickly. "Woah, I'm fast." said Keitaro. Keitaro punches Sagura, he picks him up, kicks him the stomach twice, which damages Sagura's stomach heavily and then Keitaro headbutts Sagura and makes him fall to the ground. Sagura gets up from the ground but only to be attacked by a ki wave. Sagura flies towards Keitaro and tries to kick him in the face, but because of Keitaro's speed, he is able to dodge. Keitaro grabs Sagura's legs and flies straight down and starts smashing Sagura's face on some pricks. Keitaro drops Sagura and then he flies up and strecthes his arms out and charges ki. "GAAL!" shouted Keitaro putting his hand together. "LIC!" he continued still charging ki. "GUN!" he fired the Super Galic Gun at Sagura, which ultimately killed him. "I just noticed, how come our Super Galic Gun didn't work if he was your dad's weakest fighter?" asked Wire. Keitaro's gold hair goes off. "He used to, but my dad's too lazy to change the rankings." said Keitaro. Keitaro walked past his brothers, Wire and Alpine catch up with him. "You want your brothers to die?" asked Alpine. "No, I'm saving them, since we're on Goten Island, which is a farming Island, I can get Rejuvanation Fruit." said Keitaro. Keitaro looks at blue fruit, he picks it up and cuts it in two, then he walks to his brothers and makes them eat it. Then their health is back to normal. Chapter 12: Kino The King Kino is in his palace in Superian, he then puts on his crown. "Doshida, can you hear me?" Kino said in his mind. "Yes, I can." Doshida replied. "You have all seven of them right?" asked Kino. "I've already made the wish for her to be here" said Doshida. Then they both stopped talking. Next, a girl with green Saiyan armour walks in. "Hey Kino." she said. "Surdines, your alive!" shouted Kino hugging her. "Thanks for reviving me." said Surdines. Kino walks outside and sees everyone cheering. Surdines also walks outside. "Thank you for being here today and for me being King, every thing will be the same as King Yolan did!" shouted Kino. "KINO KINO KINO!" they all chanted. "I also have another annoucement to make." said Kino. Kino bent down on one leg to Surdines and brang a crown. "Will you marry me?" asked Kino. "Were only 16." said Surdines. "But I'm King." said Kino. "Yes I will." said Surdines. Surdines takes the crown and puts it on her head. "QUEEN SURDINES!" they all chanted. In Longsgrade Libary, Keitaro and Jure are reading a book about Super Saiyan, which says: Super Saiyan is transformation done by a Saiyan or someone with Saiyan Blood and have great power and speed. Also, it makes your gold and your eye colour green. Super Saiyan was first achieved by the Original Super Saiyan a very long time ago, but couldn't control it, but the first people to control it was Kakarot, Bardock, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. Jure closes the book. "Super Saiyan seems cool." said Jure. "Yeah, I know." said Keitaro. THE END OF THE SONS OF YOLAN